


Gracias/Adios

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA Ballon d'Or, Fluff, Inspirational Speeches, Love, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fernando won the Ballon d'Or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias/Adios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthenna/gifts).



> Thank you so much darthenna, you have been with me since the beginning and I really appreciate every comment. You are an awesome human (I think) and I wish I could do more than give you this little ficlet but that is what is in my minuscule capabilities. Muchas Gracias, amigo/a.

Fernando takes a deep breath and breathes out letting the words flow through him.

“Some would say that a football pitch has seen everything. It has seen the laughter, the cries of joy, and the excitement of victory. It has seen the tears of sadness and felt the numbness of loss. It has been groomed and bruised like many people. It has held the greatest of players and worst of players. It has held the most humble and the most proud. It is a part of it’s players and we are a part of it, for one without the other is like a fish without a sea.

This too can be said for a team. Together we feel every victory and every loss as one heart and one mind. We laugh together, hidden away in our locker rooms lined with the faces of the great and we cry together, hidden away in our homes lined with the faces of our families. We rise and fall together and we lose each other to others more eager. Yet we still are one. 

Every component of this game, The Beautiful Game, is nothing without each piece. The fans, the pitch, the ball, the players, the coaches and the staff. 

So instead of standing up here to tell you all how grateful I am for this trophy, which of course I am, I’m here to thank everyone of you. You, coaches, teammates, friends and family, you are the reason I am standing here. Maybe I have the talent and maybe I play for the best club in the world, but that doesn’t change the fact that without everyone of you this would not have happened. So, thank you. Thank you all, you beautiful, wonderful, amazing, people.” 

Fernando smiles, and everyone is clapping and smiling. He can see his family brimming over with happiness. Fernando’s eyes find Sergio’s in the crowd and Sergio smiles in that proud way that only people who dearly love you can. The MC places the magnificent golden ball in his hands and Fernando feels like he’s just conquered the world. 

The Ballon d’Or. His. 

Fernando’s eyes find Sergio’s again. 

Sergio nods almost imperceptibly, and his smile gets that much bigger. 

~

Later, when they’re lying in bed (after Fernando thanks Sergio personally), Fernando mumbles something into Sergio’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” The Sevillan asks sleepily.

“I said; You’re the real reason I was up there.” Fernando says blushing slightly.

“No, you’re the reason you were up there. I was just along for the ride.” Sergio replies, his eyes drifting closed, he can feel Fernando smile into his shoulder. Imprinting him like a tattoo.

~

Two months later Sergio breaks up with Fernando. He was just along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all.


End file.
